Free
by Miniyuna
Summary: After days of bad events, Raimundo finds out a way to free his mind from stress with the help of his element.
1. Ill Tidings

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about not updating Go With the Flow more often. I Swear I'll update the next chapter soon. In the meantime, enjoy this short story!

* * *

Free

"After days of bad events, Raimundo finds out a way to free his mind from stress with the help of his element."

-

Chapter 1

Ill Tidings

-

"C'mon Rai! Hurry! Don't let Jack get the Freedom Wings!" Kimiko shouted from the sidelines, cheering on her friend along with Omi, Clay and Dojo.

Raimundo's eye twitched, knowing his friends were just trying to help, but instead was breaking off his focus and concentration on controlling the Sword of the Storm, and trying to find Jack Spicer in the darkness.

Raimundo mumbled something under his breath, "Jack's a coward for choosing to have a showdown in the dark…"

"Hey I heard that! SILK SPINNER!"

A shot of webs shot pasts Raimundo's head, barely missing him. Raimundo jerked to a stop, and floated in mid air. Raimundo glanced at the web and grinned.

Raimundo let go of the Sword and jumped onto it like a board and gently grabbed the web. He put one hand on top of the web, and one under, and faced both of his hands forward without touching the web. He grinned again, and braced himself of the Sword.

"Typhoon Boom! WIND!"

The wind followed the webbing which led all the way back to the oblivious Jack. He screamed as he was forced harshly backwards, almost losing control of his heli-pack. Jack regained his balance and opened his eyes, just to find Raimundo charging at him.

"AGGHHH! Hey that shot wasn't fair! Cheap shot! CHEAP SHOT! Whoa!"

Jack dodged another blast of wind and faced Raimundo, both barely being able to see each others faces.

"You're going down, Airhead!"

"Not before you, King Loser!"

"SILK SPINNER!"

"SWORD OF THE STORM!"

Jack hurled 5 strings of Web at the flying Raimundo. He dodged 4 of them with ease, and laughed a Jack pitiful attempt of an attack, looking back at the missed shots. "Ha! Come on Spicer! Is that the best you can do? Man I've seen guys 20 times your age that can fight better than you!" Raimundo continued to smile and turn to look at Jack head on, his eyes widened in surprise on what greeted him instead of Jack's face…

….the 5th web…

"AUGGH!GACK!"

The web latched onto Raimundo's face like a face hugger and blinded him. Raimundo's hands instantly shot up to his face to try rip the webbing off his face, realizing by trying to do so, he had let go of the Sword of the Storm…which was keeping him suspended in mid air…in the dark.

"AHHHHHHHH! THAT WAS SO CHEAP!"

"Ha! Now we're even!"

-Meanwhile, on the sidelines-

"Ohh I cannot see what is happening!" Omi complained, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Chill Omi. I wonder if Raimundo is win-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -THUD!- -FLASH- The darkness flickered away, changing everything back to normal.

Kimiko slapped her forehead and shook her head. "Never mind."

Raimundo groaned and rubbed his head, opening his eyes to see Jack Spicer flying away with the new Shen Gong Wu.

"Ha ha! You snooze you lose, Xiaolin loser!"

Raimundo stood up frowning at the victorious Jack Spicer and sighed.

"Man, I can't believe I lost…"

"Darn Rai, looks like you took a mighty beatin'. What happened?"

Raimundo shrugged and looked away. "There…was a hidden web I didn't see…"

"No! You probably saw it! But did not pay attention or focus! You are not disciplined enough Raimundo!"

Raimundo angrily clenched his fist shoved his face in front of Omi's.

"Listen to you! Do you even KNOW what you're saying? Look I tried my hardest and lost! It's not like-"

"HA!" The monk shouted rudely. "You make my sides hurt Raimundo! In that showdown, that was NOT your hardest! Master Fung said the Freedom Wings, was NOT a Shen Gong Wu to be lost! He will be most angry with you!"

"LOOK! I tried my best, I failed! It's not like YOU haven't failed before. You failed so many times before that I have to use my fingers and toes to count your failures!"

"OH HO! I did not expect to hear THAT from you! I have to use the Temple tassels to count YOUR FAILURES!"

Raimundo's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as mini wind tornados formed around his fists, and pulled them back, ready to strike Omi. Raimundo growled.

"Take…that…back!"

"NEVER! It is the truth! You are under trained! And clearly need to be taught by a TRUE Xiaolin Monk. And UNTAINTED Xiaolin Monk! Like me!"

"Omi!" Clay gasped. "How can you say that when you were evil too! Don't be so harsh on Rai. He-"

"OMI….TAKE THAT BACK!"

"I am BOUND by my WORDS!"

In the background Kimiko rubbed her Temples, due to Raimundo and Omi's bickering. She rolled up her sleeves and formed fire in her hands.

"**GUUUUYYYYYYYSSS**!" Kimiko roared between the two warriors, splitting them apart.

"Omi, you need to come back to reality! Rai, you need to chill. Omi is just being Omi!"

Raimundo snarled and took the tornados out of effect and crossed his arms, and walked to the nearest tree.

"Yeah, but there's only so much Omi I can stand without going insane!"

Omi snarled as well, as Kimiko put her hands on Omi's shoulders.

"Listen Omi. Raimundo tried his best. We ALL have our bad moments in showdowns. Me, You, Clay and Rai. We all screw up from time to time. Master Fung will understand Omi. Rai may have had...his bad moment in the past…and If I recall, so did you. Now say you're sorry."

Omi shot a glance at Raimundo and turned away crossing his arms in a huff.

Omi mumbled. "An tainted warrior like him doesn't deserve to be forgiven…."

"**_OMI…_**"

Omi held his arms crossed for a few more seconds and sighed. "You are right Kimiko. Raimundo DID try, and he too is our friend. He indeed is forgiven…"

Kimiko put her hands on her hips and bended over to Omi's height. "Then GO over there, and say it to his face."

Omi hung his head and walked over to Raimundo's location.

Clay rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "Gee, I don't know Kim. I know Omi will say it, but… Rai isn't the kind to listen after a fight…especially an INSULTING fight. Raimundo will probably have a grudge for a few more days."

Kimiko put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "Yeah, I know. Let's just hope Raimundo will make an exception. I've never seen Rai and Omi fight so intensely before."

"You and me both cowgirl. You and me both."

Omi stood silently behind Raimundo, rocking back and forth on his heels. He nervously looked back and Kimiko who motioned him to hurry up. Omi tapped Raimundo's arm and proceeded to deliver his apology.

"Ah, hello Raimundo! Um, I know that you have, MAY have tried your best in that showdown, and you lost, so If you desire it, I couldn't train you!"

Raimundo didn't reply, and continued to glare off elsewhere, causing the temperature to go down. Omi shivered, and hugged himself before continuing.

"Um...but if you do not desire it, that is fine! A true warrior hones his own skills without the help of others! And, I do not need the Temple tassels to count your failures…I judged your pages by the spine, which was a very dishonorable of me. Do you accept my apology Raimundo?"

Raimundo stood up and crossed his arms, not facing the small monk. "Look, just because you string together some 'big, apologetic' words, doesn't mean I'll forgive you. You think you're they strongest one out of all of us. Well, let me tell you something, you're NOT. I don't let egotistical jerks that say words adding to their pride. If you truly want to say you're sorry. Just say it. What you just did right now, is waste are time. We should be at the Temple now."

And with that, Raimundo walked off in the direction of the Xiaolin Temple. Omi was shocked at Raimundo's reply, and frowned as Clay and Kimiko walked over.

"Hmmf! I do not know why, why I wasted my air on him! He should learn to be more forgiving!" Kimiko walked past him without saying a word, Clay walked past him, and turned to look at him before following Kim.

"You know something Omi, Raimundo's not the only one."


	2. Storm and Fire

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews! Go with the Flow will try to update daily, no promises. Free, I'll try to update a lot. Thanks!

* * *

Free

_"After days of bad events, Raimundo finds out a way to free his mind from stress with the help of his element."_

-

Chapter 2

Storm and Fire

-

"Judolette Flip - FIRE!"

"Typhoon Boom - WIND!"

Kimiko hurled giant fireballs at Raimundo, who clapped his hands together and forced them away.

"Oh, come one! I know you can do better, KIM!"

"I was about to say the same thing to you, RAI!"

Kimiko ran towards him at full speed, curling into a ball of fire, rolling towards Raimundo, streaks of fire tailing behind her. The fire streaks behind her launch up into the air and flew towards Raimundo.

Raimundo's eyes widened and jumped out of the way. He skidded across the ground and faced Kimiko, jumping up, to pull her "Sonic Fire" out of effect, landing perfectly on her feet. Raimundo frowned.

"Huh, that's new. How come you don't bust up these moves on Omi when you have to train against him?"

Raimundo punched the air three times, sending blasts of wind Kimiko's way. Kimiko dodged them by jumping and landing on her hands, frowning as well.

"Oh come on Raimundo! You're still steamed about that? Just let it go! It's OMI we're talking about here! Chill out!"

Kimiko took a deep breath and exhaled jets of fire at Raimundo. Raimundo took a deep breath as well, and countered her fire with his wind.

"No, why don't you!"

His wind extinguished her fire, and hurled several spheres of gales at her.

"Why do you stick up for him! He criticizes EVERYTHING! If you keep being nice to him, he'll keep on doing it. He needs to learn some common courtesy. You can't keep baby sitting him forever!"

Kimiko shot her own spheres of flames at him, which met with his, and canceled each other out.

"Okay one, first of all, he lived in the temple his whole life! Omi has only communed with the monks here! His misjudgments are common! Sure he was a little rude to say that you're not disciplined, be he…he just-"

"Always assumes the worst about me!" Raimundo cut her off and wind whipped her off her feet. Kimiko caught her self with her hands, and flipped back onto her feet.

"He should be USED to us by now! But he keeps thinking that he's 'all this!' and 'all that!' Well, someone needs to take big fat stamp, and stamp the truth on his big fat yellow head, that he's not! He even treats you a bit different because you're a GIRL! Look, Omi's words are melted into my "TAINTED BRAIN" and there not coming out!"

Kimiko launched a huge wave of fire at Raimundo, he dodged by back flipping into the air and landing a couple feet away from her.

"Raimundo, get over it! That was a long time ago! We got past that!"

Raimundo fired four mini tornados at Kimiko that trapped her, by holding her hands and feet.

"Then why can't he get past THIS? Omi can't forgive anyone! "Once a Heylin, always a Heylin!" I heard him say! Omi WON'T forgive anyone! Omi's element truly fits him! Because he has a heart of ICE!"

Kimiko growled and sent spirals of flames up Raimundo's tornados, causing him to take them out effect and dodged several blasts of fire.

"Ugh! You Raimundo! You're just IMPOSSIBLE to deal with sometimes!"

Raimundo formed a wind shield around himself and blew away Kimiko's fireballs.

"ME? You're the one with the patience of a one inch string! You're the one that always tries to stick up for him!"

Kimiko formed fire in her hands, as Raimundo formed wind in his, their hands met, fluctuating vigorously.

"He doesn't know any better! Let it go!"

Kimiko growled, pushing Raimundo back.

"Well he SHOULD know better! Ego Expert needs to learn to respect others! When we respect him, does he respect us? NO!"

He snarled, this time pushing Kimiko backwards.

"That doesn't happen that often! Just accept his apology!"

She barked, pushing him back so hard, that his feet started sliding against the ground.

"It happens more than you THINK! And you call THAT an apology! More like Pride Medals!"

Raimundo snarled, this time, with more intensity, and picked up Kimiko by her fist, and threw her into the training wall.

"Man, you guys sure how to get on peoples nerves! Especially when you SIDING WITH THE EGOMANIAC!"

He yelled, storming off back into the Temple. Kimiko yelled after him.

"WELL AT LEAST HE HAS THE GUTS TO APOLOGIZE!"

Raimundo blocked out Kim's screech, and flopped onto his bed. Raimundo sighed rubbing his forehead.

"This is gonna be a long day."


	3. That’s What Makes the World go Round

**A/N: HEY GUYS:D Remember Me? After getting a demand, and I felt like writing, I decided to update whoo! SO SORRY! Enjoy!**

Free

"_After days of bad events, Raimundo finds out a way to free his mind from stress with the help of his element."_

-

Chapter 3

That's What Makes the World go Round

-

**PAF!**

The dirty soccer ball bounced away from the goal, consisting of two bed sheets that were not his own within the Temple's Grand Hall. Raimundo let out a disgruntled sigh and walked towards the ball, all to punt it back, and kick it into the two bed sheets all over again.

He had been at this for two hours, and besides, after his heated fight with Kimiko, he had to find some way to vent out is anger that didn't involve destroying property in any manner.

**PAF!**

The ball hit the sheets in the center, and once again, Raimundo trotted over to kick the ball back and start all over again. As he walked back, he tried not to think of anything else besides the ball and the goal. Raimundo positioned himself in front of the ball and focused on the center of the sheets again. He brought down his foot and-

"Hey Rai!"

- completely missed. Instead of hitting the center, it flew past the goal and out of the Temple, bouncing down the steps. Raimundo groaned and looked at the person who interrupted him. It was Clay.

He blushed sheepishly. "Oops, sorry Raimundo, I didn't know you were busy. What are ya doing out here alone?"

Raimundo headed forward to fetch the ball, and shouted to Clay halfway down the steps in a grumpy tone.

"Why do you think I'm out here, Del Mar?"

The ball soared over the sheets and landed near Clay's feet. Raimundo walked over and positioned to kick again.

"I needed someway to vent. Be thankful I'm not taking it out on the temple."

**-WHAM!- PAF!**

Once again, it landed right in the center, and bounced away from the beaten target. As he went to go retrieve the ball, Clay scratched his head.

"Um, no offense Rai, but those bed sheets look pretty beat up to me. Why don't you play a match against me? It'll help."

As Raimundo came back with the ball in his hands, he hesitated a while before saying yes.

"Fine. Get the second bed sheet from the goal would ya? And tie up on this side."

"Sure thing."

The Dragon of Earth did was he was told and placed himself on the opposite side of Raimundo.

"Ready when you are, partner."

Raimundo nodded, and booted the ball towards Clay at top speed. He ran forward, and rolled the ball up with his foot, and sent it back towards Raimundo. He ran forward as well, and kicked the ball to the side. The Dragon of Earth tried to intercept, but the Dragon of Wind whizzed right by him, and kicked the ball into the goal once more.

Clay tipped his hat up with his index finger, and whistled as Raimundo fetched the ball. He caught the ball as it was thrown to him, and jogged back to his side. Raimundo narrowed his eyes.

"Don't underestimate me."

"Wouldn't dream of it partner."

He threw the ball down, and kicked it towards Raimundo's goal. Raimundo barely had time to react, and the only thing he could do was tap it, and it bounced off his foot. He picked it up and smirked at Clay.

"Remind me to not underestimate you."

"Will do."

Clay watched as Raimundo set the ball down and got ready to kick.

"Hey Rai?" He was hesitant.

Raimundo looked focused on the ball and didn't look up. "Yeah?"

"I think you should talk to Omi-" **-WHAM!-FWOOSH!**

For this particular kick, it felt as if Raimundo powered it up using his wind element and sent it flying towards Clay's goal, along with his hat. He ducked in time, to watch the ball rip a hole in the bed sheet.

Green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do **NOT** mention him. He and Kim are the reason I'm playing this in the first place." He mumbled, as he went to retrieve the ball.

Clay frowned.

"Rai, don't'cha think you're taking this a bit too far? I know what he said was mean, but he HAS said those things before and-"

**-CRACK!-**

He had very little time to react as he slammed his foot down to create a wall of earth to prevent the soccer ball from breaking his face.

"NO Clay I am NOT taking this to far! He crossed the line, and I am DONE! If he hasn't accepted it by now, then there is NO HOPE for him! Whatever!"

Clay bent down to pick up the ball, and watched Raimundo return to his spot. He tossed the ball to him and crossed his arms.

"No offense, Raimundo, but don't you think you're overeactin'? We're a team. I mean, you weren't the only one ridiculed by Omi before, -"

**-WHAM!-SMASH!**

The Dragon of Earth slammed his foot down again to create small chunks of earth that intercepted the ball once again from reaching his face, causing them to shatter everywhere.

"**OVERREACTING?!?** You think I'm OVERREACTING?! Okay Clay, I have been insulted by that tiny midget, one to many times okay! I've had enough and I'm not going to listen to that hypocritical son of a shrimp any more! I've had enough of his annoying insults, his annoying voice, and his annoying attitude!"

This time it was Clay's turn to use the aid of his element for offense. He used the earth to send shockwaves, and propel the ball towards Raimundo's face. Rai's hands shot up and created a small swirling wind shield and the ball bounced down.

Clay's eyes narrowed as well. "Yeah, Rai, I DO think you're overreactin'. Like Master Fung said, we're a team, and we might not wanna get along with each other, but that's what we have to do. We gotta accept each other's faults, and get on with are-OOF!"

The ball came in contact with his stomach, and he didn't even see it coming. Raimundo had created a mini tornado to send it flying into Clay's abdomen. He use the wind to suck the ball back into his hand and glared.

"Jeez Clay! You sound just like HIM!"

He ran forward with the ball in his hand, and created a wind tunnel like before to thrust the ball in Clay's direction. Clay's used reverse shockwaves to push himself backwards, and he punched the ground to send up an earth spike to stop the ball.

" Well EXCUUUSE me for trying to be rational and logical RAI!"

He punched the ground again to send up a earth platform under Raimundo, and sent him flying. Raimundo caught himself in the air, and sent a gust of wind at Clay to throw him into a pillar.

A simple game of soccer had turned into an elemental war.

Clay jumped down and lifted the pillar up, and swatted Raimundo like a fly into the ground. Raimundo used the wind to sweep Clay off his feet, and he fell to the ground as well. Clay threw the soccer ball at the ceiling, and caused pieces of it to fall towards Raimundo.

The Dragon of Wind jumped up, and used the wind to catch it, and threw it towards Clay, who used his own shards of earth to block and shatter them.

Both Dragons breathed heavily and glared at each other. Clay took deep breaths and narrowed his eyes at Raimundo.

"Y'know Rai… you really got to learn to let things go."

Raimundo snapped back. "Yeah, so should he."

He used his wind to pick up a isolated piece of earth at the ground, and chucked at Clay. Clay did not dodge, or block, and let his element scrape the side of his face at it flew by. His eyes narrowed deeply and met Raimundo's and his voice did not sound like his own.

"Good choice, Rai."

He let his eyes linger on Raimundo's a bit longer, as he started to walk off, completely neglecting to retrieve his fallen hat. He finally tore his gaze from his, and walked inside.

After two unbearable minutes of silence followings Clay's exit, Raimundo slumped to the ground and mumbled to himself.

"_Win none…lose all, ebb and flow…right."_


End file.
